


亚当的苹果

by Polka



Category: Adam's Apples - Fandom, Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Lecter Brothers, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	亚当的苹果

伊万坐在苹果树下。  
亚当从洗衣机里拽出拧绞成一团的被单时，看见伊万坐在苹果树下，他在树底下的草坪上放了一张椅子，他喜欢坐在那儿看报纸。  
去年他们从隔壁农庄移植过来的苹果树今年已经开始开花，花瓣是白色的，在太阳底下边缘泛金，蜜蜂正扎堆在金黄色的花蕊上。如果这次没有虫害、乌鸦或雷电，再过四五个月他们就有苹果派吃了。  
亚当已经早早地扎好了稻草人，放在教堂地下的储物室里，伊万还用今年的修缮费买了个新烤箱。  
拉契夫起床已经是午餐时间。  
他裹着一头渗血的纱布推开房门从楼梯上走下来，步伐歪歪倒倒，一颗射穿大脑的子弹让他失去了平衡。  
“咖啡呢？”银行家喘着气问自己的哥哥。  
亚当抱着刚刚清洗完的被单走向晾绳，经过拉契夫身边时疑惑地盯着他——他总是把牧师这个古怪的混黑社会的弟弟与去年同样裹着纱布的牧师搞混，仿佛画面回放，时间倒流。  
伊万看着拉契夫，指了指厨房，接着继续闷头看报纸。  
汉尼拔·莱克特的半身照片印在纸上，和伊万有张一模一样的脸，照片上方的黑字标题写着食人魔劫持救护车逃狱。伊万抓着后脑勺，瞥了眼正在晾被单的亚当，又看了看一瘸一拐踩在高低不平的草地上往厨房走的拉契夫，抿紧嘴唇，将报纸折起来，扔进了垃圾桶。  
亚当自然没有看到，他在晾被单，教堂的活他承担了一半，另一半归伊万。

苹果花快要凋谢的时候，两个刚刚重获自由的犯人拎着破破烂烂的行李袋来了。他们和亚当刚来的那时候一样不怎么高兴，在那个执拗的牧师没收了他们的色情杂志，还逼他们做礼拜之后则显得更不高兴。  
拉契夫已经取下了绷带，他原本或许光洁的前额现在多了个难看的疤痕，和伊万额头上的看起来差不多。  
即使房间吃紧，拉契夫也没有要离开的意思，他给自己添置了台电脑，还在教堂里装上了网络。  
那时候亚当已经能很清楚地分出兄弟俩了，即使离得很远——拉契夫永远穿着黑色，哪怕没有那只覆着白翳的眼睛和手里形影不离的吸入剂，也比伊万多了股戾气，显得凶恶，跟亚当自己倒是有几分相似，当然，那是亚当过去的自己，无论过程多么莫名其妙，现在他已经改变了。  
拉契夫很快就加入了两个新人的牌局，亚当也被吸收进去，教堂生活对被指派来做社区服务的刑满释放犯来说平淡得令人焦虑，除了敲钟、做礼拜、听伊万说废话、打扫卫生和种树做饭以外别无其他，不过打牌明显也不是什么好选择，尤其是拉契夫在场的时候，因为除他以外就没有人赢过。  
他们打牌的晚上伊万会在办公室里喝茶吃饼干，饼干总是三块，整齐排列在碟子里。有时候他会接他的儿子克里斯多夫过来，给他念圣经故事。

青色的圆滚滚的果子在枝头出现了。亚当将稻草人搬了出来，在草地上用铁锹挖了个坑，把用于支撑的铁架埋在苹果树边，又填上了土，撒上草种。  
在他完成这项工作的傍晚，那个长得和伊万与拉契夫一模一样，有着乌鸦般眼神的男人就徘徊在教堂门口。他拎着一个黑色皮质行李箱，穿着深蓝色的三件套，打着一条花哨的领带，在教堂门口踱着步子，朝亚当微笑。  
“你好，”他笑起来眼角堆起皱褶，看起来比伊万或拉契夫年纪要大些，既不像伊万那样不修边幅，也不像拉契夫那样乖戾阴冷，表现得和和气气，“我找伊万，伊万·莱克特。”  
奇怪的是尽管这个人如此和气，笑容可亲，被他的视线打量时亚当依旧感到冬天般的寒意，哪怕此刻他站在六月的草地上，空气中有刚刚被剜出的青草和泥土清香。  
他放下手里的扫帚。  
“你先等等。”他回答。  
第二天天刚亮，亚当就将掉下的元首像挂好，爬起床，去给苹果树施肥，伊万取了梯子爬到树上去修剪枝叶，检查是否有虫害。这是他们周二的例行工作，无论是否有新的客人。  
年长的男人推开房间门，走下楼梯，一直走到树底下，抬头问伊万咖啡在哪里。  
伊万指了指厨房门。  
接着伊万继续将脸凑到树叶前，准备修剪掉多余的叶子，眼角余光却注意到男人还在打量亚当。于是伊万皱着眉头顺着梯子爬下去，将亚当拉到一边。  
“这是亚当，”他盯着那个头发在一大早就梳得油光发亮的男人摇头，“不能吃。”

比起喜欢待在房间里对着电脑屏幕不出门的拉契夫，汉尼拔（现在亚当知道了他的名字，也知道他是另外两个人的兄长）则热衷于散步和打猎。  
他迅速给自己添置了双管猎枪，买了地图，还在某天傍晚开回来一辆V型8缸的捷豹车。然后他又开始往厨房里搬厨具，各种漂亮的刀子与锅铲。短短一个星期汉尼拔就把这儿改造得像他的小王国——除了亚当从没见他扛过任何猎物回来，而每次他出门时伊万就死死地盯着他，那时候汉尼拔只是朝自己的弟弟耸肩，脸上依旧挂着分不清真假的笑容。  
“我出去走走。”他总是这么说。  
苹果长到快拳头大小时已经是盛夏，教堂的常驻居民中搬走了一个人——两个“新人”中的一个，他在城里找到份工作，在一家屠宰场杀猪，每个月能拿到一万克朗，对一个刑满释放犯来说已经相当不错。  
走的那天他掉了眼泪，拥抱了每个人，呃，除了拉契夫和汉尼拔——拉契夫赢了他太多牌局，而汉尼拔在他靠近时往后退了两步。  
盛夏过去之后，另一个“新人”也搬走了，他联系上了在德国的妹妹，将会搬去与她同住。  
送别的晚餐是汉尼拔做的，伊万也全程待在厨房里，像个监工。亚当不太明白这是为什么，他只惦记着他的苹果树，还在早晨特地搬了梯子去看，发现它们还都是青的。他感到遗憾，原本送别宴上他可以烤些苹果派，虽然汉尼拔做的覆盆子挞看起来要美味得多。  
十月的时候通往教堂的道路两侧的麦穗都变得金黄，云朵总是慢悠悠地悬在半空中，漫无目的地往前飘着。苹果已经红了一半，很快就能够丰收。  
没有了牌局的晚上亚当只能坐在屋里看电视，据说下一批住客会在冬天抵达，亚当对此抱有些期待，因为拉契夫最近总是电话不断，对着电脑忙忙碌碌，而汉尼拔则永远与人保持着距离，显得客气而冷漠。  
亚当到现在也不知道汉尼拔之前是做什么的，都跟些什么人交往，他猜他和伊万以及拉契夫都不太同。有一次亚当看见汉尼拔坐在桌前包装礼物——非常古怪的礼物，一盒结肠造口袋。汉尼拔将它用牛皮纸封号好，扎上紫色缎带，还附了小小的卡片。做这件事的时候他的表情认真，非常严肃。

苹果熟了。尽管大小不一，但都是非常漂亮的玫瑰红色，在阳光照射下泛着健康饱满的光泽。  
克里斯多夫生日的那天，亚当做了一个大份的苹果派，插上蜡烛，唱了生日歌。伊万帮克里斯多夫擦掉流下的口水，帮他吹熄了生日蜡烛，还帮他切了一小块派，用勺子喂进他的嘴里。然后伊万也给自己切了一块，吃完之后点着头舔掉拇指上蘸着的枫糖浆。  
“不错。”他评价说。  
亚当看着伊万，他清楚这个牧师会赞扬一切劳作成果，无论它尝起来如何。  
“剩下的苹果可以放在地窖，能一直放到冬天。”伊万继续，“那么苹果派的愿望又达成了，祝贺你，亚当。明年有什么新愿望？不能总是苹果派。”  
果然来了，亚当毫不意外。  
“我要做樱桃派。”他想都没想地回答。  
“好，首先我们要种一颗樱桃树。”伊万点头说。  
吹蜡烛的时间过去了很久之后拉契夫才下楼，也就着红茶吃了一块苹果派，伊万对他说这是亚当做的时，这个不知道在忙什么的银行家只是随意地回答了声“唔”。  
汉尼拔是在伊万睡下之后才回来的。亚当正在洗碟子，转身将剩下的那块切得歪歪扭扭的苹果派递给了他，他似乎有点惊讶，随即低声道谢。  
第二天亚当忍不住去检查了汉尼拔房门口的垃圾箱——没有苹果派的影子，只有几张撕碎的卡片，亚当试图将它们拼起来，半天也拼不完整。  
“亲爱的威尔。”他吃力地读着手里的几片，从那上面认出一个名字。  
“出院。”这是他能拼出的除了名字以外的唯一的词。  
拉契夫则总是在接电话，嘴里蹦着些术语，有时候他的语气谄媚，有时候严肃而强势，偶尔也会柔和得像个老朋友。  
虽然都是混黑帮，但这家伙和亚当熟悉的黑帮分子完全不同。亚当比较喜欢像自己曾经那样传统的类型——在手臂和脑袋瓜上纹身，像嚼口香糖一样嚼烟叶，再随身带两把枪。

十二月下了第一场雪，苹果树的叶子已经落光了，离来年发芽还很遥远。一天晚上，拉契夫在餐桌上宣布了自己过完圣诞就要回阿尔巴尼亚的消息。他看起来是比刚来的时候好多了，亚当想，没有拼命流血的脑袋，也不再一瘸一拐，脸色都红润了许多。  
汉尼拔支着下巴望着他，又看看伊万，站起身走到他俩面前，伸手去摸他俩的额头，那上面都有凹凸不平的疤痕，代表着某一段过去。汉尼拔用指腹沿着边缘描绘那些疤痕，以一种漫不经心的方式，又将身体往后仰以便看清伊万和拉契夫的眼睛——他俩同时回望着汉尼拔，这是亚当第一次在这三张同样的脸上看到同样的神情。  
然后汉尼拔满意地微笑着，将两个弟弟拥进怀里。  
“过完这个圣诞我也会离开，”他开口说，“希望有机会再见。”

圣诞节的前一天，亚当和伊万坐在苹果树下晒太阳。  
“我们没有圣诞树？”亚当问。  
“我们做礼拜。”伊万回答。  
“哦。”亚当说。  
冬天午后的太阳晒在他们身上，五脏六腑都是暖的。  
拉契夫在房间里收拾他的行李，汉尼拔似乎什么都不打算带。他俯身在餐厅的桌子上继续写卡片，还用蝴蝶结装饰了一支看起来相当昂贵的酒。他的手真的十分灵巧，亚当觉得。  
“他在给谁写贺卡？”  
“他的一个朋友。”伊万耸肩，“我想他会回去找他。”  
“唔，那拉契夫呢？他要去哪里？”  
“工作，他喜欢工作。”伊万喝了口茶。

蓝眼睛的英国人在圣诞节的早晨敲开了教堂的门，他的金色发丝间落着雪花，灰色毛呢大衣上也同样。  
“拉契夫在哪里？”英国人揪着亚当的领口问。  
亚当伸出手指去掰英国人的手，发现对方挺有力气。  
“什么事？”亚当以一个问题作为回答。  
“还没人来找过他？他还活着？”英国人又抛出两个问题。  
“什么事？”亚当重复了自己的问题。  
然后英国人就放开他的领口，冲了进去。他先揪住了在给苹果树铺塑料纸防冻的伊万，然后大概很快就发现自己找错了人，撇下对方往里走，在看到汉尼拔的瞬间又愣了片刻，接着他才认出了拉契夫，银行家正坐在厨房的木长椅上喝咖啡，手边放着吸入剂。  
“快走。”这是英国人对拉契夫说的第一句话。  
“我不和MI6合作。”这是拉契夫的回答。  
“你以为我能找到你，他们找不到？”英国人又说。  
“他们在哪里？”拉契夫放下茶杯，抬头看对方。  
“在过来的路上，你必须和我合作。”说着英国人就从腰间掏出一把枪，一把好枪，亚当认得，那是把瓦尔特PPK，就像所有的特工电影里出现的一样。  
汉尼拔站在一旁，平静地注视着用枪对着自己弟弟的英国人。伊万则立刻扔下手里的塑料布，跑进了厨房。  
“放下枪。”伊万说，“你有什么问题，我们可以用其他方式解决。你可以讲给我听。”  
“快点离开这里，你们全部。”英国人大声命令。  
他的话音未落，有什么东西就落在了草坪上，发出砰的一声，亚当听见玻璃在碎裂，火焰立刻从地上窜起来，在雪花中凶猛地熊熊燃烧。亚当想往屋子里跑，但第二枚燃烧弹也砸了进来，紧挨着第一枚，刚刚好落在苹果树的脚下，树干随即被火苗吞噬，加入了燃烧的阵营。热浪扑在亚当脸上，他听见苹果树烧着的噼啪爆裂声。  
隔着火焰他看见伊万往草坪走了过来，一边走一边脱着自己的衣服。  
“蠢货！”亚当喊起来，“明年我们要种的是樱桃树！”  
亚当已经很久没有这么激动过了。力量聚集在他的脚踝和腿肚，他奔跑起来，绕过火焰的围墙，拉住还愣在草坪上的伊万往教堂后面跑，脚下的枯草是柔软的，很快就会起火，即使雪花也无法压制。他听见背后响起了枪声，于是抓紧伊万的胳膊，借着自己的力量将他向前拖。教堂白色的墙壁被火光映成了橙红色，又一枚燃烧弹落下来，砸在厨房门上，伴随着杯盘的碎裂声。汉尼拔和拉契夫已经跑开，英国人也不见踪影。直到跑到屋后的围墙下，亚当才重新见到他们。英国人正托着拉契夫的脚帮他翻过墙去，汉尼拔大概已经在墙的那一边。  
明显他们不知道梯子就在旁边的树丛里，这就是从不帮忙干活的后果，亚当叹了口气。  
汉尼拔的车停在围墙外面——谁也不知道他为什么喜欢停在那里。他坐在车内，等全部人——包括那个英国人上了车之后，就踩下油门带着大家往树林里驶去。  
路上颠得要命，但亚当很快就发现这代价是值得的，没有人追上来，他们行驶在一条无人知晓的林间小径上，轧着泥土和石块，轻轻松松地就甩开了追兵。  
穿过树林，淌过河流之后他们才走上了公路，雪已经渐渐堆积起来，天空灰蒙蒙的，路上是一片白色。  
“我没带行李。”拉契夫在后座上突然说，“里面有几单生意的资料。”  
“至少你还有命。”英国人给了他不怎么宽慰的回应。  
亚当和他们挤在一起，他不太希望英国人再掏出枪，这距离太近了。  
伊万坐在副驾的位置上，伸手去开车里的音响。  
钢琴的声音随之流泻出来，异常动听。  
“你这没有Bee Gees吗？”他问他正在开车的哥哥。  
“没有。”汉尼拔回答。  
然后伊万就沉默了，车厢里只剩下钢琴的弹奏声。  
“哦，对了，亚当，”沉默持续了几分钟之后，伊万又开口，“你的苹果，我这儿还有一个。”  
他将手探进外套口袋里摸索，掏出一个红澄澄的苹果。  
“原本我准备干完活再吃掉它，不过还是给你吧。”  
亚当接过伊万往后递的苹果，将它攥在手里。  
发现他没回答，伊万又侧过头看他。  
“樱桃树，我知道了，”伊万似乎明白过来，“不过现在还不行，得等下完这场雪。”

 

Fin.


End file.
